


When the Quinjet's a-Rockin'

by doctorhelena



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steggy Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorhelena/pseuds/doctorhelena
Summary: It's not the kind of thing that makes it into the official reports.





	When the Quinjet's a-Rockin'

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Steggy Positivity Week 2017 on Tumblr (Day 2: AU or Crossover), and was previously posted on [my Tumblr blog](https://doctorhelena.tumblr.com/).

Natasha, Steve, and Peggy scrambled into the Quinjet as Clint lifted off, full throttle almost before the ramp had fully locked into place. They threw themselves flat onto the floor, bracing against each other and catching their breaths as the ship accelerated and banked sharply.

“We’re cloaked and clear!” Clint called back after a few minutes. The weight pressing against them slowly lifted, and the floor tilted back to horizontal.

Natasha got to her feet and headed for her locker, already shrugging off her jacket. She could hear Steve and Peggy getting up behind her, murmuring softly to each other, and she took a little extra time stowing everything away to give them a bit of privacy.

When she finally turned around, Peggy’s jacket was askew and the collar of Steve’s uniform had been pulled open. They were both flushed, staring at each other. Natasha raised her eyebrows.

“You do realize I’m right here,” she said conversationally, hands on her hips. “Rogers, I know I’ve tried to set you up on dates, but I didn’t mean I wanted a front row seat for the makeout part.”

“Sorry,” said Peggy, managing to look both genuinely contrite and not really sorry at all. She stepped away and moved to stow her gear. She and Steve still looked so hot and bothered that Natasha had to hide a smirk. Apparently Captain America and Agent Carter _really_ enjoyed narrow escapes.

They moved forward to the jump seats together, and Natasha sat down, swinging a terminal towards herself. “Rogers, get your hand off Carter’s ass,” she said sternly, without looking around. “She needs it to sit on while she helps me write the mission report.”

Peggy obediently sat, leaning over Natasha’s shoulder to look at the screen. “Well,” she said, “everything went nearly according to plan. You do have the data cube, don’t you?”

Natasha nodded. “I packed it away in the cargo area while you were busy making eyes at your young man.”

Peggy made a face. “I was not making eyes at him. We were just -” She glanced back at Steve and trailed off, distracted.

“Oh my God,” said Natasha, looking between the two of them. “I’d tell you to get a room, but there’s only one room in a Quinjet, and we’re all in it.”

“Sorry,” said Peggy again, clearing her throat. She looked back at the screen. “Where were we?”

Steve, still standing, leaned over Peggy’s shoulder to scan the report. “I was outside the whole time, fighting off Hydra goons. Peggy’s the one who infiltrated the lab.”

Peggy nodded, then turned to Natasha. “I lost you in the hallway, and I didn’t see either of you again until I’d tripped the alarm and we were all outside.” She turned away and sucked in an almost imperceptible breath. Natasha risked a sidelong glance and saw that Steve had dropped a hand to Peggy’s shoulder and was absently stroking his thumb along her collarbone.

“Okay!” said Natasha, standing up briskly. “I’m going to go up and sit with Clint for a bit. You two go… splash cold water on yourselves or whatever you need to do. I don’t want the details.” She strode the few steps forward and around the bulkhead. Behind her, she could hear murmured voices, a muffled squeak from Peggy, and a moment later the click of the latch on the tiny washroom.

“Well,” she said, plopping into the co-pilot seat next to Clint and resting her elbows on the console in front of her, “I hope you don’t have to pee.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “That’s a pretty small space. Do you think they’ll both fit?”

There was a thud from the back of the Quinjet. “Bloody hell!” came Peggy’s muffled voice, annoyed but breathless.

“The sink takes up a lot of space,” said Natasha. They both stared out the front window for a while. “They aren’t normally this bad,” she said. “Must be the adrenaline. And it’s their first mission together since Steve got frozen.” She tilted her head. “Do you think they were like this back then? Sneaking off to the woods after they blew up a Hydra base back in World War II?”

Clint shrugged. “It’s not really the kind of thing that makes it into the official reports.”

There were a few more muffled noises behind them.

Clint elbowed her. “And you used to try to set him up because you thought he needed to get laid. Are you happy now?”

“I didn’t think I’d have to have a front row seat,” she said. Clint grinned at her, and she sighed. “I know, be careful what you wish for.”

The comms beeped, and both Clint and Natasha leaned forward, eager for a distraction. Tony appeared, eyebrows raised. “Well? Did you get it?” he asked, anxiously.

Natasha nodded. “Mission accomplished. No casualties on our side.”

“ETA three hours,” added Clint.

“Awesome. Bring it all down to the lab when you get here,” said Tony. “Hey, where are Cap and Carter?”

Clint cleared his throat.

Tony looked interested. “What, are they in the bathroom joining the Mile High Club?”

Natasha and Clint looked at each other.

“Oh my God,” said Tony, eyes widening. “They are?”

“I’m pretty sure they were already members,” said Natasha, thoughtfully.

Tony made a face.“This whole thing with Cap and Aunt Peggy is really damaging my delicate psyche.”

“Be glad you’re not here then,” said Natasha, with feeling. “The whole plane’s shaking a little.”

There was another muffled noise from the back. Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, was that Cap? I did not ever need to hear Steve Rogers make a noise like that.” He shook his head as if to clear it. “I thought sex in a Quinjet was something only I would try.”

“But Pepper wouldn’t,” said Natasha. “So you’d have the bathroom to yourself.”

“Ha ha,” said Tony. “See you in a few hours. Hope you have earplugs!” He reached forward and the screen went blank.

“Do we have earplugs?” Natasha asked Clint. “Please tell me we have earplugs.”

Clint grinned and flipped the switches of his hearing aids to their off positions. “Enjoy the flight, Nat!”

THE END


End file.
